U.S. 1
Synthesis Themes *Capitalism *Republicanism *Slavery Chronology/Key Events *Bacon's Rebellion (1676) - See Edmund Morgan, Alden Vaughan and Kathleen Brown *Seven Years' War (1754-1763) - See Woody Holton *Haitian Revolution (1791-1804) - See Ashli White and Douglas Egerton *Walker vs. Jennison (1783) - See Douglas Egerton (African Americans and the Early Republic/Revolution) *Louisiana Purchase (1803) - See Ashli White *U.S. Act Closing the Importation of Slaves (1807) *War of 1812 - See Charles Sellers *Financial Crisis of 1819 and the Missouri Comprimise - See Charles Sellers *The Nullifaction Crisis (1832-1833) - See Charles Sellers and Harry Watson *"Bank War" (1829-1837) - See Charles Sellers and Harry Watson *Indian Removal Act (1830) *"Watermellon War" (1856) - See Aims McGuiness *Completion of Transcontinental Railroad - ''Reading List'' First Encounters/Conquest/Colonial America (4 Books, 1 Article) [[Brown, Kathleen M. Good Wives, Nasty Wenches, and Anxious Patriarchs: Gender, Race, and Power in Colonial Virginia. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1996.|Brown, Kathleen M. Good Wives, Nasty Wenches, and Anxious Patriarchs: Gender, Race, and Power in Colonial Virginia. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1996.]] [[Greene, Jack. Pursuit of Happiness: The Social Development of Early Modern British Colonies and the Formation of American Culture. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1988. |Greene, Jack. Pursuit of Happiness: The Social Development of Early Modern British Colonies and the Formation of American Culture. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1988. ]] [[Morgan, Edmund S. American Slavery, American Freedom: The Ordeal of Colonial Virginia. New York: W. W. Norton, 1976.|Morgan, Edmund S. American Slavery, American Freedom: The Ordeal of Colonial Virginia. New York: W. W. Norton, 1976.]] Vaughan, Alden T. “The Origins Debate: Slavery and Racism in Seventeenth-Century Virginia.” Virginia Magazine of History and Biography 97:3 (July 1989): 311-354. [[White, Richard. The Middle Ground: Indians, Empires, and Republics in the Great Lakes Region, 1650 – 1815. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1991.|White, Richard. The Middle Ground: Indians, Empires, and Republics in the Great Lakes Region, 1650 – 1815. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1991.]] The Revolutionary Era/Early Republic (7 Books, 1 Article) [[Bailyn, Bernard. The Ideological Origins of the American Revolution. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1967.|Bailyn, Bernard. The Ideological Origins of the American Revolution. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1967.]] [[Egerton, Douglas R. Death or Liberty: African Americans and Revolutionary America. New York: Oxford, 2009.|Egerton, Douglas R. Death or Liberty: African Americans and Revolutionary America. New York: Oxford, 2009.]] [[Holton, Woody. Forced Founders: Indians, Debtors, Slaves, and the Making of the American Revolution in Virginia. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1999.|Holton, Woody. Forced Founders: Indians, Debtors, Slaves, and the Making of the American Revolution in Virginia. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1999.]] [[Kerber, Linda. Women of the Republic. Intellect and Ideology in Revolutionary America. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1980.|Kerber, Linda. Women of the Republic. Intellect and Ideology in Revolutionary America. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1980.]] [[Nash, Gary B. Urban Crucible: The Northern Seaports and the Origins of the American Revolution. Abridged edition. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1986. |Nash, Gary B. Urban Crucible: The Northern Seaports and the Origins of the American Revolution. Abridged edition. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1979. ]] Rodgers, Daniel. “Republicanism: The Career of a Concept.” Journal of American History 79:1 (June 1992): 11-38. [[White, Ashli. Encountering Revolution: Haiti and the Making of the Early Republic. Baltimore, MD: John Hopkins University Press, 2012. |White, Ashli. Encountering Revolution: Haiti and the Making of the Early Republic. Baltimore, MD: John Hopkins University Press, 2012. ]] [[Wood, Gordon S. The Creation of the American Republic, 1776-1787. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1998.|Wood, Gordon S. The Creation of the American Republic, 1776-1787. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1969.]] David Armitage - WMQ Critical Forum The Market Revolution (8 Books, 1 Article) ' [[Appleby, Joyce. Capitalism and New Social Order: The Republican Vision of the 1790s. New York: New York University Press, 1984.|Appleby, Joyce. ''Capitalism and New Social Order: The Republican Vision of the 1790s. New York: New York University Press, 1984.]] [[Boydston, Jeanne. Home and Work: Housework, Wages, and the Ideology of Labor in the Early Republic. New York: Oxford, 1990.|Boydston, Jeanne. Home and Work: Housework, Wages, and the Ideology of Labor in the Early Republic. New York: Oxford, 1990.]] [[Blumin, Stuart M. The Emergence of the Middle Class: Social Experience in the American City, 1760 – 1900. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1989.|Blumin, Stuart M. The Emergence of the Middle Class: Social Experience in the American City, 1760 – 1900. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1989.]] [[Clark, Christopher. The Roots of Rural Capitalism: Western Massachusetts, 1780-1860. Ithaca: Cornell University Press, 1990.|Clark, Christopher. The Roots of Rural Capitalism: Western Massachusetts, 1780-1860. Ithaca: Cornell University Press, 1990.]] Henretta, James. “Families and Farms: Mentalite in Pre-Industrial America.” William and Mary Quarterly 35:1 (1978): 3-32. [[Sandage, Scott A. Born Losers: A History of Failure in America. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2005.|Sandage, Scott A. Born Losers: A History of Failure in America. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 2005.]] [[Sellers, Charles. The Market Revolution: Jacksonian America, 1815 – 1846. New York: Oxford University Press, 1991.|Sellers, Charles. The Market Revolution: Jacksonian America, 1815 – 1846. New York: Oxford University Press, 1991.]] [[Watson, Harry. Liberty and Power: The Politics of Jacksonian America. New York: Hill and Wang, 1990|Watson, Harry. Liberty and Power: The Politics of Jacksonian America. New York: Hill and Wang, 1990]]. '''Slavery, Civil War, and Reconstruction (14 books) [[Baptist, Edward. The Half Has Never Been Told: Slavery and the Making of American Capitalism. Basic Books, 2014. |Baptist, Edward. The Half Has Never Been Told: Slavery and the Making of American Capitalism. Basic Books, 2014. ]] Beckert, Sven. Empire of Cotton: A Global History. Knopf, 2014. [[Bender, Thomas, ed. The Antislavery Debate: Capitalism and Abolitionism as a Problem in Historical Interpretation. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1992.|Bender, Thomas, ed. The Antislavery Debate: Capitalism and Abolitionism as a Problem in Historical Interpretation. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1992.]] [[Du Bois, W. E. B. Black Reconstruction in America, 1860 – 1880. 1935. New York: Free Press, 1935.|Du Bois, W. E. B. Black Reconstruction in America, 1860 – 1880. 1935. New York: Free Press, 1935.]] [[Fields, Barbara Jeanne. Slavery and Freedom on the Middle Ground: Maryland during the Nineteenth Century. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1985.|Fields, Barbara Jeanne. Slavery and Freedom on the Middle Ground: Maryland during the Nineteenth Century. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1985.]] [[Foner, Eric. Free Soil, Free Labor, Free Men: The Ideology of the Republican Party before the Civil War. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1995|Foner, Eric. Free Soil, Free Labor, Free Men: The Ideology of the Republican Party before the Civil War. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1969]]. [[Foner, Eric. A Short History of Reconstruction, 1863 – 1877. New York: Harper and Row, 1990.|Foner, Eric. A Short History of Reconstruction, 1863 – 1877. New York: Harper and Row, 1990.]] [[Genovese, Eugene D. Roll, Jordan, Roll: The World the Slaves Made. New York: Pantheon, 1974.|Genovese, Eugene D. Roll, Jordan, Roll: The World the Slaves Made. New York: Pantheon, 1974.]] Harris, Leslie.'' In the Shadow of Slavery: African Americans in New York City, 1626 – 1863''. Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 2003. [[Johnson, Walter. Soul by Soul: Life Inside the Antebellum Slave Market. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1999.|Johnson, Walter. Soul by Soul: Life Inside the Antebellum Slave Market. Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1999.]] [[Johnson, Walter. River of Dark Dreams: Slavery and Empire in the Cotton Kingdom. Belknap, 2013. |Johnson, Walter. River of Dark Dreams: Slavery and Empire in the Cotton Kingdom. Belknap, 2013. ]] [[Manning, Chandra. What This Cruel War Was Over: Soldiers, Slavery, and the Civil War. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 2007.|Manning, Chandra. What This Cruel War Was Over: Soldiers, Slavery, and the Civil War. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 2007.]] [[Oakes, James. Freedom National: The Destruction of Slavery in the United States, 1861 – 1865. New York: W. W. Norton and Company, 2013.|Oakes, James. Freedom National: The Destruction of Slavery in the United States, 1861 – 1865. New York: W. W. Norton and Company, 2013.]] [[Stanley, Amy Dru. From Bondage to Contract: Wage Labor, Marriage, and the Market in the Age of Slave Emancipation. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1998.|Stanley, Amy Dru. From Bondage to Contract: Wage Labor, Marriage, and the Market in the Age of Slave Emancipation. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1998.]] Labor (2 Books, 1 Article) Gutman, Herbert. “Work, Culture, and Society in Industrializing America,” The American Historical Review, Vol. 78, No. 3 (Jun. 1973), pp. 531-588. Laurie, Bruce. Artisans into Workers: Labor in Nineteenth-Century America. University of Illinois Press, 1977. [[Roediger, David R. The Wages of Whiteness: Race and the Making of the American Working Class. New York: Verso, 1991.|Roediger, David R. The Wages of Whiteness: Race and the Making of the American Working Class. New York: Verso, 1991.]] Encounter, Expansion and Empire: (5 Books) Limerick, Patricia. The Legacy of Conquest: The Unbroken Past of the American West. W.W. Norton, 1987. McGuinness, Aims. Path of Empire: Panama and the California Gold Rush. Ithaca, NY: Cornell Press, 2009. Osterhammel, Jurgen. The Transformation of the World: A Global History of the Nineteenth Century. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2014. Richardson, Heather Cox. West from Appomattox: The Reconstruction of America after the Civil War. Yale University Press, 2008.